1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel, and more particularly to a snow shovel having a lighter weight and having an increased strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the typical shovels, particularly the snow shovels are made of metal materials and include an excellent strength. However, the typical metal shovels include a heavy weight that the users may not easily operate, or that the users may not operate for a long time. In addition, the typical metal shovels include an expensive manufacturing cost.
The other typical snow shovels are made of plastic materials and include a light weight. However, the typical plastic shovels include a weak or less strength that the shovels may be easily broken after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional snow shovels.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shovel including a lighter weight for allowing the shovel to be easily operated by the users and including an increased strength for increasing the working life of the shovel.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a shovel comprising a base panel including an upper portion, and a bottom and front portion, a shovel body secured on the upper portion of the base panel, a handle secured to the shovel body, and a blade secured to the bottom and front portion of the base panel and extended forward beyond the base panel for engaging with an object. The shovel body may be made of stronger but lighter metal materials for decreasing the weight of the shovel. The base panel may be made of lighter metal materials or plastic or composite materials, for decreasing the weight of the shovel and for reducing the manufacturing cost for the shovel. The blade is made of stronger metal materials for increasing the working life of the shovel.
The shovel body includes at least one opening formed therein, the base panel includes at least one bulge extended therefrom and engaged into the opening of the shovel body.
The shovel body includes a bar, a beam, and at least one arm secured between the bar and the beam. The base panel includes a plurality of depressions formed therein for receiving the bar and the beam and the arm of the shovel body.
The shovel body includes a plurality of ribs extended from the bar and the arm for reinforcing the bar and the arm.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.